projectstardollfandomcom-20200213-history
TTTs Next Top Model Cycle One
Talking Top Models Next Top Model Cycle One is a competition that FaerieAngel22 is participating in. The 15 Contestants in Cycle One are.. NOTE 1: Kataryna Dolinska was added to the cast at the end of Episode 3 and was revealed to have participated in the previous episodes, she has now been added to the Call-Outs from Episode 4 on-wards. NOTE 2: McKey Sullivans contestant quit at the end of Episode 2, her contestant was replaced with AlanaTheBanana. Color Codes Yellow = The contestant was voted Covergirl of the Week Orange = The contestant was voted Covergirl of the Week and won the challenge Light Steel Blue = The contestant won the challenge Violet = The contestant was eliminated Teal = The contestant did not participate in the photoshoot and was eliminated Light Pink = The contestant was part of a non-elimination bottom 2 Dark Green = The contesant was seperately auditioned and added to the cast Lime Green = The contestant won the competition Tomato = The contesant quit the competition 'Black & White Beauty Shots' *'First call-out:' Brittani Kilne *'Bottom two: '''Camille McDonald & Jayla Rubinelli *'Eliminated: None *'Covergirl of the Week: '''Bre Scullark 'At One With Nature Episode Two: The surprised models got messages announcing that the next photoshoot was an Eco Shoot were the models will be at one with nature. Jaslene was commended for her editiorial shot and was commented saying that "the shot could be in Italian Vogue". Bianca was also commended for editing her photo but Brittani was lambasted for her bad editing the the photo. Bre and Jane were commented for not being one with nature and Jayla did not participate in the photoshoot, much to the judges dismay. Despite this, Jane and Jayla landed in the bottom two, Jane for her stiff pose and not connecting with nature, and Jayla for missing the photoshoot even when given a second chance at the previous panel. Jane was saved, sending Jayla home. *'First call-out:' Jaslene Gonzalez *'Bottom two: '''Jane Randall & Jayla Rubinelli *'Eliminated: Jayla Rubinelli *'Covergirl of the Week: '''Chantal Jones 'Posing with Male Models Episode Three: The remaining models got their mail stating that their next photoshoot was "Posing with Male Models". Their challenge was to find Brittany Hatch's best photo from Cycle 8 of America's Next Top Model. Allison, Bianca, Brittani, Bre, Chantal and Jane won the challenge by selecting Britany Hatch's "Banana Split" photo from Cycle 8. Laura and Allison were commended for looking beautiful in their shots, and Bre was commended for improving. Chantal was lambasted for producing her first bad shot of the competition and Jaslene was praised for not producing one bad shot. Erin did not participate in the photoshoot and the judges were again disappointed, Camille was also lambasted for being incosistent and producing bad photographs. Erin and Camille landed in the bottom 2, Erin for not completing the photoshoot, and Camille for her bad portfolio. Much to the models surprise both girls were sent packing, but were even more surprised when the judges announced that there was one contestant that was secretly participating and has now been added to the cast. That contestant was revealed to be Katarzyna and has now joined the cast. *'First call-out:' Laura Kirkpatrick *'Bottom two: '''Camille McDonald & Erin Wagner *'Eliminated: Camille McDonald & Erin Wagner *'''Covergirl of the Week: Allison Harvard *'Added to Cast:' Katarzyna Dolinska Modelling with/in Water Episode Four: The models must pose with or in water, the challenge was to find the best photo of Lisa D'Amato from Cycle 5 of America's Next Top Model, Britanni and Jane won the challenge. Jaslene was commended for 4th amazing photo in a row and Bre was commended for improving. Allison was commended for editing her picture, but was lambasted for a bad shot. Chantal was praised for her shot, but there was concerns that her performance would decline. Amanda's shot was less than desired by the judges and even though Brittani's editing skills were praised she was commented for her dwindling performances and bad shot. In the end Jaslene got another FCO and Brittani and Amanda landed in the bottom two. Brittani for not improving as fast as Bre, Laura and Mckey and Amanda for not producing any stellar shots in the competition and 'sitting pretty'. Brittani was spared for her previous photos and Amanda was eliminated for her declining performances. *'First call-out:' Jaslene Gonzalez *'Bottom two: '''Amanda Swafford & Brittani Kilne *'Eliminated: Amanda Swafford *'Covergirl of the Week: '''TBA 'Magazine Top Models Episode 5: Models must create a magazine cover with their name and photo on it, similar to the photoshoot in Cycle 6. The challenge was to find the best picture of Sara Albert from Cycle 6 of America's Next Top Model.